Seven O Clock News
by HellsingInc
Summary: My first oneshot. It takes place in Haven City on a news show called Haven’s 7 at 7… hence the title 7-o-clock news…so sit back and let our news cast do the talkin’ eh?


"All around Haven City the citizens rely on only one highly trusted newscast. The cast on Haven's 7 at 7! All the top stories at 7 o clock sharp. Here is you lead anchor _lady_, Miss Kashlyn Snow."

"Welcome to a rather special edition of Haven's 7 at 7. Tonight we have authorization to speak to some of the Baron's most acknowledged and assiduous Krimzon Guards."

"Mister Todd, welcome to Haven's 7 at 7 and welcome Mister Taldinn, Mister Jed and Miss Veronica."

She reached over to shake all their hands. When the entire "formal" greeting was done the interviewing began.

"So Mister Todd, you've probably heard some of the craziest stories while in the Guard. I hope you don't mind me asking, how long have you been serving?"

"Eh, currently six years. And yes I've heard some of the most insane of stories in my time and I've seen some pretty unbelievable things too. It an't easy protecting the city 24-7."

"Wow that's quite a extensive time. Why did you make your mind up to join?"

"For honor, pride and to save my family."

"Honor indeed! Would you care to elaborate on some of the tales you and the force have heard?"

"Sure. There is one huge story about that monster that mutates and kills everythin' that moves. It goes a little somethin' like this: One of my old Guard comrades had this happen to him not too long ago. He was patrolling that _wonderful_ night shift when he noticed that there was nobody out that night. All the civi's where probably in that new bar, The Naughty Ottsel. Well unfortunately there was one man out that night.

He was the man we've all heard of Kashlyn. He was the monster! He was being the young delinquent he is and killing Guards. We lost two squads that night. Anyway the Guard advanced to his position, half way across the port. Well he told him to stop and that he's under arrest, but does that ever work? NO! Of course their gunna run. If you're in deep you better run 'till ya cant any more.

The outlaw bent over and held his stomach. Dark eco cracked and split around his body. Then the beast from within surfaced. That monster smirked and unleashed it's powerful sky bomb attack, killing everything for a mile radius. Unfortunately the man got away and my comrade…slaughtered."

"That's terrible!"

"Yes very, but I've gotten over it and if I ever find that monster, he had better not be alive when I see 'im!"

"Now on to Mister Taldinn. How long have you been serving our charming Baron?"

"Well…eight years now."

"Heh, even longer than Mister Todd over here."

"Yah but he's one of my closest friends, believe it or not…"

"Oh, I believe it! And uh why did you join?"

"Miss Snow, I joined because my father did and my father's father and so on. It's all about tradition. I am proud to carry on the nobility of serving for my city."

"I see. Did you encounter anything unusual in any of your rounds?"

"Why yes of course! There was the time a Metalhead got into the city and that deprived thing didn't know which way was up! Luckily, we go to him before he could get to anythin' else. And then there was the time our squad had to get a lurker out of a tree… Oh boy, that is about as fun as diving into a pit of eco, let me tell ya!"

"Some rather interesting incidents huh?"

"Indeed."

"Mister Jed, how long have you been in the Guard?"

"Five years this November."

"Do you plan to continue serving?"

"Of course, leaving would indefinitely be a massive slip-up!"

"Have you had any extraordinary experiences?"

"Yes all Guards have at least one. Mine is when Commander Errol got into a fight with his older brotheh', Razer. They where fighting about who was the better racer. Ehh, crazy I tell ya! Well Razer challenged him around the city using accelerator rings. He said "Miss even one and it's over!" Razer responded, "It's on brotheh'!" Well Razer ended up beating his younger sibling badly in the end."

"So Razer is a better racer when it comes to Errol huh?"

"Yep."

"Now last, but not least Miss Veronica, how long have you been serving your city?"

"Ten years."

"Wow. Quite a term!"

"True. And those pompous puffballs back at HQ think they are better than me. Huh, I've been in the Guard longer than most of 'em."

"I bet. Now why did you join?"

"When I was in High school, the schoolboys would all brag on how great they would be in the Guard, and that a girl wouldn't have a chance! So I did it for me and to show those cocky lads that I could do anythin' they could just as well, possibly even betteh'."

"A fine reason I'd say."

"You bet."

"Have you seen anything out of the ordinary in your time?"

"No, can't say that I have."

"Really?"

"Ten years and I haven't seen or _heard_ of anythin' uncanny."

"Well thank you all for coming tonight, taking time off isn't easy while you're in the Guard. Folks, that's all the time we have for tonight. See you tomorrow night on Haven's 7 at 7."

(Errol's home)

Errol leaned back in his chair uneasily. "So Jed thinks he can talk bad about his Commander and think I won't notice? I'll have to eh, _take care_ of him first thing at dawn. He won't know what hit him." Errol snickered at the idea.


End file.
